<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Keroro Platoon! by WaterMystic277</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038326">The New Keroro Platoon!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMystic277/pseuds/WaterMystic277'>WaterMystic277</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, Fan Characters, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, no beta we post like animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMystic277/pseuds/WaterMystic277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>50 years after the Keroro Platoon left Pekopon, a mysterious guest visits the Hinata household and old memories are stirred along with making new ones.</p><p>The quarantine made me write a fix-it fic about a gag anime I watched when I was 15.<br/>I'm planning more chapters but don't hold your breath.<br/>Also planning to add images later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I am not Keroro de Arimasu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was surreal, to see the very thing the Old Man babbled about constantly. Sure it looked like aged garbage but it was a planet with hardly any real technological advancements. Still, Junior didn’t see the appeal but given Pekopon’s location. It was a welcome change from life on Keron.</p>
<p>Still, it was hard to confront one’s dad’s former host family/wardens as casually as one could. With how he spoke of Natsumi, it really terrified him. She was just a kid when she met the Old Man, so what would 50 years do to her?</p>
<p>She must be in her prime at this point, one false move and he could die. Seconds thoughts came rushing into his head and he decided he should present himself as unthreatening as possible. Walking up to knock on the old wood door, he tensed when he heard a feminine voice, steeling himself to meet the infamous Natsumi!-</p>
<p>Answering the door was a teenage girl, with short dark hair that framed her face in a cute way. He was confused, who was this? This young girl barely looked anything like the infamous Natsumi. His train of thought came to a screeching halt as the girl screamed, throwing her leg up to kick the Keronian into the gate’s border, knocking the life out of him temporarily as she ran to seek help from someone that Junior couldn’t hear as his consciousness slipped out. </p>
<p>When he awoke however, he wasn’t splayed out in the front yard, instead the uncomfortable, itchy feeling of shitty rope as he was tied to a chair in the kitchen. Wait, did he just become a prisoner?</p>
<p>His heart dropped down to the pit of his stomach, seeing 3 Pekoponians in front of him, two teenagers and...a elderly lady? Armed with a broom nonetheless. </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing back here, you stupid frog?!” She yelled at him, jamming the broom’s handle at his face. </p>
<p>“Back?” He managed to croak out, trying to turn his head against the broom to get a better glance at the gray-haired old hag but the sheer power she had made it difficult.</p>
<p>“I thought you left for good! But now you’re just running back here, Did you get in trouble and thought you could just hide out here?!”</p>
<p>“I’m not Keroro you demented hag!” Damn, did he really look that much like his dad? Junior thought to himself. He liked to think at least he looked better than that shitty old man. “Get that outta my face! I’m his son!” </p>
<p>She jammed that broomstick harder against him, slipping off the smooth skin and right into his nose hole. Eliciting a scream from him and begging her to get it out of there. </p>
<p>“Did that good-for-nothing frog dump you on our doorstep or something?!”<br/>“No! Let me go!” Junior screamed back at her, with a nasally voice. Finally, the younger girl stepped in and pulled the older woman back. “Grandma! That’s too much, you’re going to hurt the poor thing!” </p>
<p>“Like hell! The stupid frog is probably lying anyways! I know this alien better than you, Akira! He looks just like him!”</p>
<p>“Grandma, try your glasses! He’s probably just a green blob to you!” The younger boy piped up, handing his grandmother a glasses case. With a huff, she relented. Opening the case and putting the glasses on. She leaned in to get a closer look at Junior. He was green, certainly but he had a tail and his face was mostly white. Most importantly, he didn’t have the red stars on his hat or stomach. With a lift of an eyebrow she pulled back. “Hmm, alright. Answer me, what’s the original airdate of the Mobile Suit Gundam anime?”</p>
<p>What. What kind of asinine question was that? Junior squinted his eyes at her like she was a madder woman then he already thought. “I never even saw that. Are you an anime freak or something?”</p>
<p>A sigh came from her. Shoulders slacking a bit. “The stupid frog wouldn’t give up the chance to show off his wierd gundam obcession.” Yeah. That sounded like his dad.</p>
<p>“Aki, Haruki. Can you untie him?” She rubbed her eyes, grabbing a banana from the nearby fruit bowl as the kids undid his ichy ichy restraints. He didn’t know how long he was tied up but it felt like ages. Jumping down to the tiled floor and stretching. “Well, Since you seem to know my old man, super well apparently. I’m guessing you’re related to Lady Natsumi?” </p>
<p>“I’m her.” </p>
<p>“Eh?” He tilted his head. “You’re… Natsumi Hinata? But… You’re old. And wri-” His words were cut short by the boy clamping his mouth. </p>
<p>“Ssh! That’s really mean to say!” The thought of who he was really dealing with. The stories of her methods flooded his mind and nodded, letting the pink-haired boy let go of him. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess I should really introduce myself… I’m Keroro’s son… Keroro. But Junior is just fine. Honestly. I would much prefer Junior.” He rubbed the back of his head. Trying to play off his embarrassment to be related and named after such a infamous sargeant.</p>
<p>“Keroro… Right.” She squinted too. “Fine then, come on to the living room.” she motioned. “We’ll get this sorted out.” In her wake, Natsumi dropped the finished banana peel on the floor.</p>
<p>“Hey, I don’t get the whole Pekopon culture thing, but do you guys just leave garbage lying around?” <br/>“...Silly me. I must have dropped it by accident. Akira, can you pick that up? My back’s acting up.”</p>
<p>“Right away, Grandma!” The girl affirmed.</p>
<p>Making their way to the living room, using the broom to lower herself down on the couch, Junior took the opposite side. </p>
<p>“So, you’re that stupid frog’s son? You look so much like him.”</p>
<p>“I would think I’m better looking at least.” </p>
<p>Natsumi stifled a chuckle. As unbelievable as it was, given how Keroro was, he started a family. So far, at least the tadpole had a decent head on his shoulders it seemed. </p>
<p>“So, you wanted to stay here?”</p>
<p>“That’s the plan, Granny.”</p>
<p>“Might I ask why?” She felt like she already knew the answer. </p>
<p>“The Old Man is busting my chops, you know? I don’t wanna join the army and become a sarge like ‘my dad and my dad before him!’ He mocked out the last words. Swinging onto his hands and knees, jumping back onto his feet next to her. “I want to be free! I don’t want to be dumped into the army as soon as I can!”</p>
<p>This passon, It was similar to Keroro’s, surely. But it was different, something made by the tadpole’s own. It made Natsumi feel much more at ease, the lack of military regalia and the objection of the military life in general. An invasion wasn’t on the table.</p>
<p>Falling back onto the couch, whipping one of his legs over the other and tucking his arms behind his head. “Anyways, where’s the snacks, granny? I’m a guest after all!”</p>
<p>There it was. He really was Keroro’s son with that kind of lazy arrogance. Her smile fell as she grabbed his head, yanking him off the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hell no! You’re not going to be sitting on your ass all day like that stupid frog! You’re going to earn your keep!” </p>
<p>“What! I’m a guest here!” </p>
<p>“Guest, like hell you are! I don’t remember inviting you over!”<br/>“Maybe you need dementia pills, you old bag!”</p>
<p>Haruki and Akira, sighed in the background as the two continued to throw harsh words at each other. They both knew that their summer vacation was going to get a little more exciting and went to go set up the spare room for their outer space guest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home Style Cooking de Arimasu!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to That One Guy for helping with this and last chapter! I'm still trying to remember how to write.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the commotion of yesterday, Jr immediately settled into a groove of staying up late and waking up even later, sounds of cicadas chirping away well into the day. Of course Natsumi didn’t want her forced houseguest to stay in so late. While she couldn’t have sent him off like a normal kid who lived down the street, another planet entirely was out of the question. His mere presence manipulated her into letting him stay. </p><p>Her voice rang out through the house. “If you don’t come down in fifteen minutes, you’re not getting anything to eat!” Stepping back into the kitchen, she returned to her work with her grandchildren, Haruki and Akira sitting around.</p><p>“I can’t believe an alien is staying with us…” Akira muttered to herself. “Much less it happening twice to you, Grandma.”</p><p>Natsumi sighed. “I thought I was done with it myself. I swear that frog aged me twenty years…”</p><p>“Does that mean you’re really eight-” </p><p>Akira shot a look at her brother, motioning her hand across her throat in a panic. </p><p>“...Eighteen?”</p><p>Burying her face in her hands, Akira sighed as Natsumi seemed to ignore the flopped comment. “Can one of you get the frog? Breakfast is almost ready and as much as I hate to say it, I don’t want him to starve.”</p><p>‘That’s our granny…’ The both of them thought to themselves. She was always like that, stern words but soft touches. </p><p>“I’ll go get him, it? Them?” Haruki tripped over his words and almost his own feet as he got up to go retrieve Jr.</p><p>Hiking his way up the steps and to the spare bedroom, he gently knocked on the door. “Hey, Mr Alien. You’re gonna miss breakfast.” Waiting for a minute for him to respond, he winced. He was going to have a look in, is he? Who knows what kind of gross alien stuff he might be doing, did it encase itself in a gross, slimy cocoon as it slept? </p><p>Haruki swallowed and closed his eyes, grabbing the doorknob to open it and with only his ears, met with soft snoring. Safe enough he thought, peeling an eye open to see Jr curled up in blankets. A pillow that had been tossed aside to the floor and looking like a localized tornado on the mattress.</p><p>“Uh, hello? Mr. Alien?” </p><p>Jr’s only response was a particularly loud snore as he rolled over in his sleep. Tail to the door as he curled up tighter in a ball. </p><p>‘Huh, he’s actually pretty cute…’ Haruki thought to himself. Finally stepping into the room to nudge the Keronian awake. “Hey. Aren’t you hungry? You’re gonna miss breakfast.” Did they have breakfast on his planet? That’s something to ask him.</p><p>“Noo… I don’t wanna go to camp, dad…” Jr waved his hand sleepily at Haruki’s. His words slurred by saliva and the pillow he was drooling into.</p><p>“Come on, Grandma is making Omurice!” Still no response aside from lazy, sleepy noises from the frog. It was time for the last resort, picking him up.</p><p>Haruki was surprised how both, light he was and how heavy of a sleeper. Carrying the frog alien in front of him as he carefully made his way downstairs and propped Jr up against the chair that he was tied to last night before taking his seat.</p><p>The smell of omurice filled his nose, causing him to lift his head up and sniff the air. “What’s that smell?” </p><p>“Grandma’s omurice!” Akira smiled, with a plate of said omurice in front of her.</p><p>“Granny Natsumi has the best, well, everything!” Haruki added on.</p><p>“Man, anything is better than that convenience store garbage my old man serves!” As soon as Natsumi put a dish down in front of him, he dragged it closer and took a bite.</p><p>It. Was. Heaven. Was this what a home-made meal was like? Filled with years of experience and generations of love. He almost didn’t want to swallow it! Wanting to savor the flavors. Jr was just relishing in the rare opportunity of food that didn’t go through at least 5 different preservatives and sitting out all week. </p><p>“Grandma, is he alright?...” Akira asked. With how long Jr was chewing on his spoon was starting to concern her.</p><p>“I’m more than alright!” He slammed his fist on the table. “My old man never told me about your cooking!” </p><p>“I figured as much, If it wasn’t my mom, it was me who was cooking.”</p><p>“I think this is my first home-cooked meal in, like, forever!” Jr’s eyes started to water. Taking the spoon and shoveling another bite into his mouth.</p><p>“...Really?” Thinking back, Keroro never really cooked. He just did chores like laundry. Still, that line concerned her. “Keroro never cooked?”</p><p>“No! It wath all prepackaged thit!” Jr replied with his cheeks stuffed with food and continuing to shovel it into his mouth.</p><p>“No wonder you’re kind of shrimpy… You’re smaller than Tamama.” </p><p>Actually swallowing before his next reply, he wiped his mouth. “You knew Tamama too?”</p><p>“He didn’t live here, he lived with Momoko.” She thought for a moment. “Did he ever figure out Tamama had a thing for him?”</p><p>Jr smirked. “Pft- Nah. I think he’s still trying to get with my old man…” </p><p>“Who’s your mom, then? Pururu?” </p><p>“No, she married Garuru. I never met my mom.”</p><p>Natsumi’s face fell. What kind of homelife did that stupid frog give his son? Putting a hand to her hip. “Well, I guess I can spoil you while you stay here… But you have to do chores, everyone earns their keep here.”</p><p>Jr groaned, throwing his head back in a dramatic fashion. </p><p>“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Haruki assured him. “We’re all spreading them evenly, so you’re only going to be doing a little work.”</p><p>“What if you learnt how to cook?” Akira piped up. “Since you like Grandma’s so much. If you learn from her, you can do it at home when you go back to your planet!” </p><p>Jr considered it for a moment, sighing in defeat. “Fine…”</p><p>“It’ll have to be something easy though… I don’t think you could boil water…” Akira mused to herself.</p><p>“Hey! I’m not that incompitent!” Jr yelled. “I still had to boil water for ramen!”</p><p>Clapping her hands together. Natsumi smiled. “It sounds like a plan! You three work on lunch and I’ll do dinner. You can cook whatever, just make sure it doesn’t ruin your appetites.” </p><p>“Yeah! How about home-made ramen! Since Jr mentioned it?” Akira suggested.</p><p>“That takes forever… you got to marinate everything.” Haruki shot her down. “How about karaage?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t the frying be dangerous?”</p><p>“Uh.” Jr piped up. “Would curry be out of the question?”</p><p>Haruki and Akira turned to him. “Curry?” Akira tilted her head.</p><p>“I think it’s a good start. Simple but it teaches a lot of basics.” Haruki agreed.</p><p>“Next step is shopping!” Akira yelled out.</p><p>“Wait- What about Jr?” Haruki pointed out. “We can’t go with an alien…”</p><p>Sitting back down, Akira thought. “What if we just made them out to be a doll or something?”</p><p>Jr smirked. “Oh I can go along with you, no problem! I’ll just use a Pekopon suit!”</p><p>Akira and Haruki looked at him. “What’s a ‘Pekopon suit’?” Haruki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s a disguise kit that makes you look like a Pekoponian, you guys!”</p><p>Putting her hand to her chin, a thought came to Natsumi. “I think we still have some of those suits in the old base under the house…” Waving a hand to follow her, she made her way to the basement.</p><p>“Grandma, what do you mean?” Akira followed her along with Haruki.</p><p>“Yeah, what do you mean, Granny?” Jr leapt over the chair after them.</p><p>Digging out a set of keys from a hallway plant and wiping the dirt on her apron, Natsumi continued to huddle to the door at the end of the hallway.</p><p>“That’s where she kept the keys to that room?...” Haruki whispered to his sister. </p><p>“Why?” Jr hopped onto Haruki’s back, hooking his arms around his neck for support and causing her to jump a bit. “Uh- Well. We never really thought about it?” </p><p>“Yeah, Grandma would always play with us.” Akira added on.</p><p>“You Pekoponians are weird. I thought you would be more curious. Didn’t you evolve from monkeys?”</p><p>“Just because it’s true doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Akira pulled the alien off her brother’s shoulders and placed him back on the ground. Quickly throwing her hand above his head to noogie the frog for a second before returning to waiting for her Natsumi.</p><p>“You’d better watch your tongue while you’re wearing that suit.” Natsumi warned him, opening the door to a fairly clean room. Technology from ages past scattered around the room and unplugged.</p><p>Peeking into the room, Jr turned to her with his eyes squinting at her in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?” </p><p>“Hang on.” She told him, walking to the fridge, Haruki and Akira wondering what sort of gross old food that could have been sitting in there for fifty years. Yet, when she opened the fridge door, instead of food there was a flash and a sensation of sucking. Not even a moment later, the four of them landed in the dusty base that still seemed to shine through with alien tech.</p><p>“Woah!” Haruki’s eyes lit up in amazement. “Grandma this is amazing! You were hiding this all along?!”</p><p>Akira on the other hand, was hit with a question that lessened the magic of it all the more she thought about it. “What does do to your power bill, Granny?...”</p><p>“Not much, actually. I think there’s a generator in here. It’s been helping with the bill since everything is in sleep mode I suppose.” Finally pressing the desired button and letting a line up of Pekopon suits come into view.</p><p>“You’re really pulling my leg with this now, aren’t you?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with it, stupid frog?!” </p><p>“These are crappy as hell. Where are the New Style ones?”</p><p>Natsumi’s face flattened. “Not here. That stupid frog hasn’t touched this place since he left fifty years ago.”</p><p>Jr’s eyes narrowed again. </p><p>“Can’t you use that invisibility cloak thing? Anti… Barrier I think It was called.”</p><p>“That’s for the military only, granny. Why would they give civilians that?”</p><p>Natsumi sighed. “I would have figured that stupid frog would of been irresponsible enough to give you something like that.” </p><p>Haruki thought to himself. “Well, Akira could always carry him around in a backpack. Plus that meant we don’t have to worry about how he’s going to get to the store either.”</p><p>“If you think he can handle it…” Natsumi crossed her arms, worried about the situation in general. Carrying an alien around could be dangerous.</p><p>“Of course I can! It’s just five minutes outside! Plus I’m getting a ride from my own Pekoponian lackey!” </p><p>With that comment, Akira yanked him by the head again. “Well, let’s get moving then. If we want everything by lunchtime.” Haruki followed quickly after her as they prepared to go out. Digging out one of Akira’s school bags and stuffing him inside perhaps a bit more roughly.</p><p>Haruki had suggested opening the bag a touch to let him see outside and to breathe of course. Jumping onto their bikes, it was a quick trip to the store. </p><p>The bustling metropolis, sure Jr had seen it before but was different, way bigger and far more suited for the earthling’s height. Haruki grabbed ingredients and waved them near the bag’s opening to get Jr’s opinion, chicken curry seemed unanimously agreed upon. </p><p>The Keronian was already drooling in the bag, the sights and smells of the fresh ingredients were already enticing his hunger but it was taking too long for his liking. A little green hand popped out of the bag to grab the redhead’s attention. “Oi! Haru-something-or-other! When are we going?” Jr harshly whispered.</p><p>Akira shoved the hand back in. “Soon! We just have to get some onions and we’re good.” She whispered just as harshly back. Zipping the bag up all the way while the frog alien sulked in darkness.</p><p>The trip back seemed longer than the entire experience. The growl of his stomach almost gave him away on the way back but thankfully Akira held her stomach and played it off. </p><p>Finally coming through the door and as soon as the words “I’m home” came from the grandkids’ lips, Jr ripped open the bag, leaping high into the air and landing with the grace of an olympic medalist.</p><p>“Oh wow.” Akira clapped.</p><p>“Let’s get cooking!” Jr screamed as he ran into the kitchen, ingredients in hand.</p><p>“H-hey! Wait up!” Akira ran after him with Haruki following close behind. Jr quickly threw the ingredients onto a chair and dragged it up to the counter, climbing on that so he could throw them again onto the counter and actually reach it. Jumping in place like an excited child.</p><p>“Come on already! I want some curry! It’s been forever since I last had some.” </p><p>Akira couldn’t help but to think it was kind of like having a little brother around. “Hang on, give me a minute.” She went to retrieve an apron for herself and Haruki, tying it around herself. “Right, so first thing’s first. We have to chop the veggies.” Jr listened intently as Akira demonstrated and gave the board to him. Occasionally chiming in with some advice. “Tuck your finger in so you don’t cut yourself.” Jr doing everything she said, being surprisingly cooperative. “Be careful when you cut towards yourself. Good job!” </p><p>Haruki smiled and helped too. Explaining what he was doing along with doing heavier lifting that the frog alien couldn’t manage. “While we’re stirring, it’s good to get the rice cooking.”</p><p>“The rice cooker is still out.” Akira said, the kids taking turns and soon enough the kitchen was filling the smell of curry and before they knew it, it was ready to serve. </p><p>“Grandma! Lunch is ready!” Haruki called out, setting the table. </p><p>“I’m coming!” Natsumi called back, getting up from the couch and to the table to sit back down. </p><p>After settling down at the table, Jr was too excited. It smelt amazing! And he cooked it! With the help of Haruki and Akira but it wasn’t like he was going to admit it. Shoving a spoonful into his face as soon as ‘Let’s eat,’ was uttered, something struck him.</p><p>He cried at breakfast but this felt different. The realization that he cooked this hit him and a sense of genuine pride welled up. He couldn’t really see his efforts anymore through the tears in his eyes but it didn’t matter. He could taste each spoonful.</p><p>“Hey… Are you okay?” Natsumi was concerned. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” He managed to sniffle through. “I’m just… Really happy, that’s all.” Another sniff. “Don’t worry, I’ll do the dishes. I did cook it after all…”</p><p>Natsumi smiled. Maybe Keroro did raise a decent kid after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Irara! The Shy Sniper de Arimasu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can't believe I'm going this ham on a fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Jr entered the lives and home of the Hinatas and since taken a liking to cooking. Insisting on being the sole chef of the household, however they came to a compromise, Jr assisting whoever was on Kitchen duty that day. Today happened to be Natsumi and Jr was eager to see what tricks she had for making seemingly the most simple dishes taste so divine.</p>
<p>Natsumi saw it as a chance to potentially get some information out of the alien. She still didn't entirely trust him. "So,Jr." </p>
<p>Jr, in the midst of chopping vegetables, replied "Yeah, what is it, Granny?"</p>
<p>"It's been fifty years, what's everyone been up to?"</p>
<p>Jr thought to himself for a moment. That was hard to say, everything had been the same since he was born. "Hmm, I guess I came along."</p>
<p>"What about Giroro?" She would have figured Giroro would have started a family. He was so caring for that cat and her… It was like she had a dad again. "Did he ever have a kid?"</p>
<p>Jr shook his head. "Nah, too busy babying his niece."</p>
<p>Niece? Oh right, Jr had mentioned Garuru and Pururu got together. "Oh, do you know anything about her?"</p>
<p>"Of course! We grew up together. Irara's great. Kind of on the shy side, she only really talked to me or her family."</p>
<p>That worried her. If she was about Jr's age… She shook the thought out of her head, Giroro and Pururu were perfectly capable of raising a child. The thought of Keroro's influence still reared it's ugly head however.</p>
<p>Another thought popped into Natsumi's head however, turning to the door.</p>
<p>"What is it, Granny?" </p>
<p>"Haruki should have been back by now, we only needed onions…" She cleaned her hands off before picking up her smartphone and sailing Haruki's number. There wasn't an answer and fear began to pool in Natsumi's gut. "...Akira!" She called out.</p>
<p>"Yeah Grandma?" The sounds of footsteps followed Akira as she jogged down the steps. "Your brother isn't answering his phone. We have to go look for him, Jr, stay here in case he comes back."</p>
<p>"What! I can look too!"</p>
<p>"That's true, Grandma. We could keep our phones on and leave a note for Haruki to call us…" Akira suggested.</p>
<p>Natsumi sighed. "Fine, but don't let yourself be found out. I don't know what they would do to you." </p>
<p>Jr gave an informal salute hopping into Akira's bag as they left to find Haruki.</p>
<p>Haruki on the other hand…</p>
<p>"Where is he?!"</p>
<p>Was quite occupied with a gun pressing against his forehead. "I know you've captured him."</p>
<p>"I'm telling the truth, he's at my house with my Grandma!" It wasn't everyday he was threatened, much less by a purple, two foot tall alien.</p>
<p>Her face soured by the minute. "Don't play dumb, you dirtbag. I know a Natsumi Hinata lives here and she's a powerful Pekoponian warrior. She's hardly old enough to have children!"</p>
<p>The alien scoffed. Hopping off the box she was using to reach his face. "Let me tell you something, Pekoponian. I don’t like playing games.” The alien rested her pistol on her shoulder, tapping it to it as she thought to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can take you to my hou-” A blast shot right past his face. </p>
<p>“What did I just say, Pekoponian? I don’t play games… But there’s an idea in that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have you take me to your base and pull a reverse ambush, that’s perfect!” Turning on her heel, she activated her anti-barrier, which appeared to Haruki as a brief moment of invisibility as she adjusted it so only he could see her. Pulling a knife out, she cut his restraints and hopped onto his shoulder. Shoving the gun right to the side of his head. “Get going or I’ll blow your head off.”</p>
<p>Haruki stiffened up, it took another jab of the gun to his head to force him up to his feet. “W-won’t people see you like this?”</p>
<p>“I have an anti-barrier on. No one can see me unless I permit it!” </p>
<p>That seemed about right. Being abducted by aliens would have been scary in it’s own right but such a close to home version was even scarier. No mysticism at all. </p>
<p>“Just act natural until we get to the base, Pekoponian.”</p>
<p>And somehow, despite only reaching his knee and some degree of pink, this frog alien was absolutely terrifying. His back was stiff as he walked out of the abandoned apartment complex. Encouraging another jab from the alien.</p>
<p>“Relax your figure! Slouch a little more naturally!” Haruki did as she commanded. It was going to be a long walk back home, filled with the frog’s commands of him to act more naturally.</p>
<p>He desperately wanted to yell for help, but given his current situation. It would only be a delay in his death, at best. She seemed cold-blooded and was always on the border of assaulting him.</p>
<p>It felt like years when Haruki finally got home. His grandma, his sister, hell maybe Jr could help him. Playing it cool until he had his hand on the doorknob. He yanked it open and began yelling.</p>
<p>“Sis, Grandm-!” His words cut short by a solid hit to the head by the butt of her gun. Sending him tumbling to the ground and the alien rolling on the ground and back onto her feet with a practiced motion. Her feet walking towards him was the last thing he saw as he blacked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wait! I got an idea!” Back with Akira and Jr. He poked at her shoulder. “I know who to call! Irara! She’s a great tracker, she can find anything!”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Akira perked up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I left my communicator at homebase though…”</p>
<p>“Are you sure she can get here quickly?”</p>
<p>“Of course! Within an hour, if not, a day! Irara is the most reliable person I know.” Jr practically puffed his chest out, like he was proud of associating with someone like that.”</p>
<p>“...Fine. But if anything happens to my brother…” </p>
<p>Quickly turning her bike. She pedaled back home as fast as she could manage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you thought you could fool me that easily, huh Pekoponian!” For a tiny alien, she sure did manage to restrain him again in a timely manner. Using a chair this time to more easily reach his height and press the barrel of the gun against it.</p>
<p>“Fine then. If you want to be my first…” </p>
<p>“You could at least word that better.”</p>
<p>“W-what!?” Her voice shot up several octaves. “My first kill, not my first kiss, you overgrown monkey!” She growled, tugging on the flaps of her hat. “Besides, why would I give something so sacred like a girl’s first kiss away to someone like you! I was going to feel bad for you but now-!</p>
<p>“We’re home~” Jr called out. “Granny, are you here?”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence as the air grew thick with tension. Both parties were staring each other down.</p>
<p>“Ah. Irara, you’re here?”</p>
<p>“Ju- Jr?...” </p>
<p>Hopping off Akira’s shoulder, he walked up to her with a smile on his face. “I was about to call you! But here you are with Haruki already!”</p>
<p>“O-of course! I could sense your distress from Keron!” </p>
<p>Jr patted her on the shoulder. “You’re amazing, Irara! It’s like you can read my thoughts.” </p>
<p>Irara couldn’t say anything. She just felt her heart pumping and her face go flush. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah! I should go call the Old Hag!” Making his way further back into the house for the out of date landline, Akira, Irara and Haruki were left alone.</p>
<p>Akira went to untie her brother as Irara stood there, taking in the praise that Jr had sung about her until what the situation actually struck her.</p>
<p>“Ah! I’m so sorry!” Irara turned to prostrate herself before Haruki. “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn’t know Jr was a guest! I’ll do anything, just name it!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” Haruki smiled.</p>
<p>“What! She kidnapped you!” Akira was shocked. </p>
<p>“She made a mistake, besides I already have an idea in mind.”<br/>Haruki leaned down onto his knees, closer to Irara’s level. “We can forget all of this ever happening if you give me access to that alien tech.” </p>
<p>Akira sighed and crossed her arms. “Of course you would ask for something like that…”</p>
<p>“It’s not often I get a chance like this! Besides, we don’t want Granny to have a heart attack, right?”</p>
<p>“Ugh- I hate it when you’re right…”</p>
<p>“S-so you forgive me!?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Irara was it? I’m Haruki!” He held his hand out for her.</p>
<p>Taking his hand, she stood up and shook it. “Y-yes. Of course, nice to meet you, Haruki.”</p>
<p>Naturally, none of them mentioned this to Natsumi who came home soon after. The worst of her concerns being housing yet another alien, at least this one would be a much better house guest after a rough start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess which line needed like 6 revisions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Midnight Release Madness de Arimasu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you know that Japan doesn't have gaming store chains like game stop apparently???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Irara!-” Jr slammed the back porch door wide open. “I need your help!”</p>
<p>The reddish Keronian stared at him, blinking. “Huh…?”</p>
<p>Stampeding right up to her personal space, he grabbed her shoulders. “There’s a midnight release tonight, tomorrow, this midnight Fantasia Finale’s new expansion goes on sale!”</p>
<p>Irara looked up at him from her little seat, right outside the doghouse. “Um, couldn’t you just buy it online?”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing! I’ve never been to a midnight release! Besides, that takes forever, previews said it would be ten whole gigabytes!”</p>
<p>The tech speech went over her head, but she still didn’t understand why Jr needed her help. “Couldn’t you ask Akira or Haruki, even Mrs Natsumi?...”</p>
<p>Jr sighed, bringing his arms up behind his head. “They can’t… Midnight is way past their bedtime. They’re basically anti-rebels. But with a granny like that, well I don’t blame them.”</p>
<p>“Besides-” Jr once again got into Irara’s face. “The only good Pekopon suit is a school girl!” </p>
<p>“R-really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! They’re all either gross or hardly appropriate! And I don’t want my guildmates to think I’m some loser!”</p>
<p>Immediately after, Jr threw himself to his hands and knees. “Please Irara! You’re super cool! You have that super competent aura about you!”</p>
<p>Jr’s praise… It made her face flush a bit redder, thankfully hidden by her already warm skin tone. “Alright... I suppose we can sneak out at midnight or something…”</p>
<p>“Really?! Thank you Irara! I owe you one!” Jr hopped onto his feet in joy. “I promise this is going to be awesome! People keep talking about how hype they are on the internet.”</p>
<p>As Jr rambled on, Irara began to zone out, spending time with Jr, under the moon of Pekopon. That already sounded romantic by itself. Maybe the supposed adrenaline might lead to something more as well. A forbidden rendezvous even! Her heart was a flutter with the possibilities leading up to the hours right before the release. </p>
<p>“Right! We need to prepare then!”</p>
<p>His sudden change of tone snapped her out of her fantasy.<br/>“I’ve been researching for hours on proper midnight release protocol! We’ll be standing in line for hours, possibly even more due to the popularity of said game…”</p>
<p>Quickly whipping around, he pointed at her. “Do you have the endurance for such a feat, Irara?!”</p>
<p>Throwing herself into a salute, his energy was contagious! “Sir, yes, sir! Lying in wait for the perfect moment to strike is the soul of a sniper, sir!” </p>
<p>“Excellent, Irara! We must make our plan of attack and head forth! We’ll need rations and water, not to mention back-up methods of payment if my receipt is declined…” He muttered to himself. “This will be a two-man operation, I’ll go with you just in case you need any intel on the situation. Do you have any discreet communication devices?” </p>
<p>“Yes sir! I can prepare them right away!” </p>
<p>“Good! It’s all coming together…” Jr chuckled to himself. “I’ll go dig out the Pekoponian suit and you set up the telecommunications and get your half of the rations!” With that, he bolted off to find that key Natsumi had hidden away again to the base. </p>
<p>With Irara, she could organise herself fairly quickly, packing literal rations from her own stock that she brought to Earth. In the middle of adjusting the frequencies like Ashishi taught her, Jr returned in the Pekoponian suit, hopping out of it as soon as he saw Irara. </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s an old-style suit?” She tilted her head as she looked it over.</p>
<p>“That’s right, I didn’t think you would bring a suit over yourself… And my stunning features would be too clashing with the suit.”</p>
<p> Irara nodded. “Right, I’m all done on my end, I just have to set the communicator to your hat.” She hooked it on and gave it a tug just to make sure it wouldn’t fall out. “There!” </p>
<p>“Hmm…” Jr mused. “Something’s still missing…” He rubbed his chin, looking over Irara in the suit. “I got it!” Dashing over to a drawer, he yanked something out, hopping onto her shoulder and tying the flaps of her hat to resemble pigtails. Leaping off in a grand way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tah-duh~ The prime charm point of a cute middle-school girl!” Taking a moment to admire his work. “It’s perfect! Adorable and practical.”</p>
<p>Irara played with her new pigtails, wrapping them around her finger sheepishly, she liked the look if she had to be honest. </p>
<p>It was only a short while after affirming they had everything that they headed off to the nearest game store, Black Bird. It was still rather early in the afternoon, yet dozens of people were already lining up. The duo made their way to the back of the queue and began their wait.</p>
<p>While everyone in the crowd where mingling with each other, well into the evening. Irara, given she didn’t like strangers to begin with and the fact she was an alien on a planet that didn’t widely accept extraterrestrial life, her desire to socialize was regulated to the wall she leaned on. </p>
<p>She was uncomfortable, deeply so. But she endured it for her friend, who happened to be taking a nap in her back, his snoring softly right into his communicator and into her ear. The only reassuring thing in an unfamiliar situation. </p>
<p>“Hey there shorty!” Irara stiffened up. She ignored the voice, hoping they would take the hint, or better yet, it wouldn’t be directed at her.</p>
<p>“I said hey! It’s rude to ignore someone you know!” An eye glanced to the voice’s direction. It was a group of older boys, high school at least.</p>
<p>“What’s a little girl doing here?” Their supposed leader asked, walking up to her.</p>
<p>Irara gripped the strap of her bag tighter, pulling it and the sleeping alien closer to her.</p>
<p>“Think she’s in cosplay? She’s got a catgirl thing going on.” Another boy piped up.</p>
<p>“Dressed as your character? Bet you just want to become the next big e-celeb or something?”</p>
<p>Irara gritted her teeth, furrowing her brow at the older boy closing in on her. </p>
<p>“I would say you’re cute enough but that face is so depressing. Maybe smile a little more, cutie.” </p>
<p>“Get away from me…” She muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>“What was that, girlie?”</p>
<p>“I said… get away from me!” Irara lashed out, kicking her leg to the side to buckle the high schooler’s legs under him, backing away. with the queuing crowd starting to take notice of a brawl happening. Forming a circle around the two.</p>
<p>“What’s your problem, you crazy bitch?!”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to do a favor for a friend of mine but you’re just getting in the way!” The sudden action and noise caused the sleeping Keronian in her bag to jostle awake. </p>
<p>“Irara, what’s up!?” Jr harshly whispered into his communicator as Irara stared down the delinquent. </p>
<p>“And I’m not leaving until I finish my mission, whether you get hurt or not!” Holding her bag tightly, she ran forward towards the delinquent, who staggered back at the sudden assault. <br/>Irara dropped into a slide, leg out to sweep him over her, hopping back up onto her feet and began to run into the store.</p>
<p>Barely being stopped by one of the delinquent’s subordinates, grabbing her by the arm. Irara shot him a death glare, slipping her arm through his thumb and fingers, swinging around to kick him in his knees again and pushed aside the other customers into the store. Quickly throwing down the receipt to the cashier. Her eyes darted around for the box. There, at the corner of her eye, the distinct design Jr had shown her on the way here. Pushing through more customers with a hurried ‘Sorry!, sorry. Pardon me!’, Irara swiped it off the shelf, stuffing it into the bag and the awaiting hands of Jr.</p>
<p>“There she is!” The delinquents piled up into the store, causing the other customers to back away. </p>
<p>“What makes you think you can humiliate me like that and not get your pretty little shit kicked in?!” </p>
<p>Irara had hoped the evening would be far more romantic, but she was at her limit. Standing in line with a bunch of sweaty nerds, getting hit on and almost assaulted by delinquents, she wished she could have fired a warning shot at the very least, but such a luxury was far gone. </p>
<p>“Where’s that voice you had before, girlie. Huh? I don’t have any problems busting your skull in!” This time the leader was looking for a fight, a walk going into a run, fist ready to strike her.</p>
<p>Enough was enough. Irara grabbed his wrist, yanking him forward to jab her knee into his face and making a sickening crunch with the reinforced Pekoponian suit to much more brittle human cartilage. Continuing on with it, she used her other hand to grab the delinquent’s leader’s head to throw him to the side. </p>
<p>With how effortlessly she dismantled their leader, the other two lackeys backed away as she walked up to him. Only to stop near the counter. “You got the receipt, right?” </p>
<p>The cashier nervously nodded. “Good. My apologies for the mess.” The only lightened tone she had displayed that evening as she walked out of that store, with the goons going to check on their bloodied boss.</p>
<p>It was a quiet walk home, mostly through a combination of Jr’s excitement with having acquired the game and a mutual understanding of tense air. As silently as they could, they hopped the fence into the Hinata's backyard, Irara dropping the bag that contained her treasure and his own treasure. Plopping down onto the wooden deck, burying her face in her hands. </p>
<p>“Ya-hoo!” Jr cried as he pulled himself out of the bag, staring at the box’s cover and detailed artwork. Full of anticipation to sink his metaphorical claws into the eighty hours of new content but something felt wrong. Irara wasn’t celebrating with him.</p>
<p>Lowering his prize down, he saw Irara hunched over herself and a pang of guilt struck him. If it wasn’t for her, there wouldn’t be any game, hell, he wouldn’t of had a lot of stuff if it wasn’t for Irara. Including a friend…</p>
<p>Gently placing the game down on the bag, he walked up to her. “Irara?”</p>
<p>Quickly composing herself, she straightened up. “Yes, Jr?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, for everything. I know stuff like this isn’t your idea of fun.” Apologizing was hard. Resorting to rubbing the back of his head, not really knowing how to word or act.</p>
<p>“To be honest… I wouldn’t minded much if it was just us. I like hanging out with you.” She pulled the sleeve up, to wipe away the onset of her tears. </p>
<p>“Even after all of this, ‘gero…” At that moment, an idea struck him. “Ah, You know, you can play with me in the game. There’s a class or two I think you’d really like.”</p>
<p>“...Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah! We can even get married in game!” </p>
<p>Irara’s eyes lit up at the proposition. “M-marriage?” She had to hold back her excitement. “I...suppose I could give it a try…”</p>
<p>“It has all kinds of cool benefits! Like free teleporting to each other, a cool 2-person mount and even some gear!, I  even get credit if I get people to sign up so we can use that for the package!”</p>
<p>“You know, that sounds lovely. Tomorrow though, I’m exhausted…” With the adrenalin wearing off, the night began to take it’s toll on her. Wiping her face again free of the upcoming sleepiness. </p>
<p>“That’s probably for the best. I’ll go look up guides so I can teach you the game properly.”</p>
<p>Irara smiled at Jr, maybe, this wasn’t such a bad night after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Gorgeous! Radiant! Kagaga de Aru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira ran up to her school gates exhausted, with her brother falling behind, in a far worse state than she was. Finally catching up to her, he panted for a solid minute.</p><p>"I...can't...believe you...forgot your...summer homework." Haruki finally caught his breath.</p><p>"You're the smart one, I'm not. Come on, at least it's still early. Maybe I can get pity from Miss Yamato- wait who's that?"</p><p>Haruki gently pushed his sister aside to see who she was talking about but there were a crowd of girls surrounding someone. Through his glasses he could see some blonde hair.</p><p>"Hang on." Opening the gates, Haruki walked up to the group, waving at everyone with a friendly smile. "What's going on here?" </p><p>"Oh! Haruki is here!" "Lucky us~ Two cute boys~" The girls chuckled and the blonde figure made his way through the crowd.</p><p>Haruki stiffened, he looked foreign and he didn't know if he spoke English. Taking a shot in the dark, praying he wasn't German or Russian, some kind of European. "ｈｅｌｌｏ！ ｎｉｃｅ ｔｏ ｍｅｅｔ ｙｏｕ!" He cringed internally at his heavy Japanese accent.</p><p>The young man smiled back, even the smallest hint of his teeth was dazzling as he replied in perfect Japanese. "Good attempt, but have some faith in us foreigners."</p><p>Haruki sighed in relief. "Sorry, I didn't know if you were just a tourist… How long have you lived in Japan?"</p><p>"I don't. I only just arrived here this morning, actually. Funnily enough, a friend of mine took up residence here and I wanted to see them. As you can see, these little ladies needed my attention."</p><p>It was a bit strange still, it felt like a dub of those American movies that this unabashedly foreign guy was speaking on a native level. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine a Japanese man easily. Still, maybe he studied a lot, more than he did with his English classes.</p><p>"Of course! Maybe I can help? My grandma knows the area well if they moved here!"</p><p>"Is that so? What a good samaritan you are!" Turning to the horde of schoolgirl, he took a deep, theatre bow, before taking the hand of one. "Do pardon me, my lovelies. But I must be off, I can only hope we meet again." Puncturing his little speech with a kiss to the back of her hand, causing her and a few to shudder and scream.</p><p>"You're really popular, huh?" A tinge of negativity shot through him. Haruki was popular in his own right, but certainly not at this level.</p><p>"Wherever I go. It's my duty to shine my radiance wherever it's needed." This kid was pissing him off, the attitude was beginning to grate on him.</p><p>"Haruki! What's the hold up?" Akira met them at the middle of the walk back to the gate. "Who's the foreign guy?"</p><p>"For your convenience, miss. You can just call me Kaga." He was about to go into his act again, but Akira blurted out "Holy shit, He can speak Japanese!" </p><p>"Akira, don't you have summer homework to get?"</p><p>"Ugh, damn it! You're right! You stay there!" She motioned to her eyes and back at the two of them before running into the school.</p><p>“So, Kaga. What’s your friend like?”</p><p>Kaga put a hand to his chin, thinking. “Well, I can certainly say he’s a charming fellow. Really goes at this own pace, quite a fondness for green.”</p><p>&amp;“I can’t say I’ve seen anyone like that around.”</p><p>“You sure?” Kaga’s voice began to grow more annoyed. “It’s a pretty distinct description and this is a small suburb…”</p><p>Haruki furrowed his brow at him. “What do you want.”</p><p>“To see my friend. Perhaps I should have put it in simpler terms for you, Pekoponian… Where’s my little green friend?”</p><p>Haruki pinched the bridge of his nose. It’s barely been a month and already three aliens showed up. How much longer until an entire armada would show up. </p><p>A thought struck him, what if that was the case. Granny did say that the aliens that lived with them did try to invade. </p><p>“You mean Junior, right?...”</p><p>Kaga clapped his hands together. “So you do know him! Lovely.” </p><p>“I got it!” Akira yelled across the yard. Jogging her way to them and stopping with a small skid. The tension between the two didn’t escape her however.</p><p>“What’s...going on?” She asked.</p><p>“Hey, sis. This guy’s coming over.” </p><p>“...Ah. Right.” The tone of her brother immediately informed her of the situation, the blond guy was suspicious as hell.</p><p>“How about we get to know each other on the way home?” Haruki gestured towards the gate and to the path. </p><p>“Whatever makes you feel better, Pekoponian.” That dazzling smile shrunk into a smug grin, walking past Haruki before stopping. “Well? Escort me.”</p><p>Furrowing his brow, Haruki and Akira lead the way, surrounding him as best as two people could do for the humanoid alien.</p><p>“Why are you here for Junior?”　</p><p>“What, I can’t visit a friend?”</p><p>Akira butted in. “Look, we know you’re invaders! Just tell us your plan!” Akira stormed to the front of Kaga. </p><p>Not losing his smirk, he raised his hands up lazily. “Goodness, are all you Pekoponians like this? But no, fortunately for you, Pekopon is classified as a dead planet.” Like she wasn’t even a threat, he walked around her. “Besides, I’m not a part of the army, neither is my little green friend.”</p><p>“Forgive me if I don’t believe it. The last time your species came here, they tried to conquer our planet.” Haruki couldn’t trust him. Junior by himself was weird in itself, but two more aliens coming by to look for him.</p><p>This seemed to annoy Kaga. letting out a sigh. “What do you want, then? Any form of ID I give you would be pointless, you can’t read Keronian.” Putting his hands on his hips, he stared down Haruki. “Just take my word for it. I’m not in the military, someone like me doesn’t do that hard labor stuff…” </p><p>That was true, this was a standstill. Ultimately, they couldn’t prove either side’s intentions, that is until Akira spoke up. “Like hell! There was this pink one who kidnapped my brother! If it wasn’t for your commander or something, he might have been seriously hurt!”<br/>Pink?... That word made Kaga pause. “I beg your pardon? Did you say ‘pink’? Do they have a tattered hat and a mean look on their face, goes by ‘Irara’?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>The alien’s cool composure immediately sullied. His face grew darker and angrier. “That bitch! Getting here before I do. This was going to be perfect! I was supposed to be alone with Junior!” Grabbing his hair. “Where’s your shitshack?! I need to get there before any more damage is done!” </p><p>“Down the street, to the left. It’s the house with ‘Sun’ and ‘Facing’ on it.” Akira didn’t know if Kaga could read kanji but-</p><p>He ran off before she could finish that thought, screaming “Irara, get your filthy hands off him, you pauper!” Closely followed by the siblings when they realised what had just happened.</p><p>Kaga had impressive lungs, given he ran the entire way while screaming obscenities. Since nothing could ever go right, Kaga used the momentum to kick the door in, sending it across the room. Junior at the moment just preparing lunch when said door was kicked in. Making him toss the spoon he was using clear across the room, sending bits of food everywhere in this conga line of property destruction.</p><p>“Junior!” Running over to him, he grabbed the shocked frog and pulled him tight to his chest. “Did those barbarians hurt you? You should have waited for me!” Junior couldn’t answer, being shocked and muffled by Kaga’s expensive clothes.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!” Irara arrived on the scene at the same time as the kids, “You’re going to suffocate him!”</p><p>Keeping her pace, she leapt up and kneed him in the face, forcing Junior out of his grip and disabling his Pekoponian suit in a burst of dust, revealing his true form of a dark blue Keronian, landing square on the hardwood floor, along with Junior.</p><p>“What the hell was that for, you bitch?!” Kaga pulled himself up.</p><p>“You were going to suffocate him!” Irara barked back.</p><p>“Uhh...What’s going on here?” Akira asked as Junior picked himself up. </p><p>“Ugh, It’s just Kagaga and Irara arguing again… I thought inviting them over would help them but it’s just as bad as ever…”</p><p>“What!” The two of them shouted in unison. “You didn’t tell me s/he would be here!” <br/>“Of course I didn’t. Neither of you would have come otherwise.”</p><p>Haruki let out a sigh of relief. Maybe they weren’t invaders after all, just a bunch of kids running away from home if Junior was to be believed. </p><p>“Kagaga, right?” Akira piped up.</p><p>“What is it, Pekoponian?”</p><p>“Why did you look human before, actually, why can we understand you and you can understand us?”</p><p>Kagaga’s smirked returned. “Quite simple really, As an advanced species, we have the technology to blend into places and naturally, we have translators to supplement that.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t Irara or Junior have one?”</p><p>“Well, simply put… They didn’t have the money. I’m actually a part of one of the Keronian noble families.”</p><p>“And boy does he think he’s entitled to everything…” Irara crossed her arms.</p><p>“Come on, Kagaga’s nice under all of that pompous attitude!” </p><p>A thought hit Akira. “You don’t have anywhere to stay, right?” </p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll just bunk with Junior.”</p><p>“Irara’s already bunking with Junior.” </p><p>Kagaga’s grimace showed again. “Well, she can just bunk with the female Pekoponians, it’s only proper.” </p><p>“How about we ask Grandma to let them use that old base? It has to be better than cramming them all in one room.” </p><p>Haruki thought about it. “I guess they’re harmless enough…” He didn’t like the idea of leaving them in an advanced base but the idea of all of them in one room seemed cruel.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Grandma, but for now I suppose all of you have to stay together…”</p><p>“Yeah! Thanks Haruki!” Junior cheered, wrapping his arms around his friend’s necks as they glared at each other. “Kagaga, I can show you the Pekoponian game me and Irara have been playing!”</p><p>“Yeah… Sounded fun.” Kagaga replied, He could tolerate that pink bitch’s presence for a while. Besides, this would just be another chance to show up Irara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does this even end technically? Whatever I just wanted to get this out-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>